1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method of transmitting data via an interface and printing it with a printing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In printing data generated by an application with a printer, both a host computer and the printer have conventionally performed print processes, considering the line type and data transmission rate not at all.
Conventionally, the host computer has converted data and transmitted it to the printer, considering the connected line type, data transmission capacity and printer performance not at all.
Conventionally, even if a line has a data transmission capacity varying with time, the printer has performed print processes at a single speed without considering the line transmission rate.
Both the host computer and printer have performed print processes, considering the line type and data transmission capacity not at all, so that a print efficiency is poor.
The host computer converts data independently from the line type and data transmission capacity. Therefore, if data is converted into a data format matching a low transmission capacity irrespective of a high data transmission capacity of the line, data imposing a load on the printer is transmitted.
For example, if PDL (page descriptive language) data is transmitted although it takes not so long a time to transmit image data, the printer has a load such as data development so that a total print speed becomes lower than when image data is transmitted.
If data is converted into a data format matching a high transmission capacity, the amount of transmission data becomes large so that it takes a long time to transmit data if the transmission capacity is small.
For example, if image data is transmitted when the data transmission capacity is low, it takes a long time to transmit it and the total print speed lowers.